Emma Bloom
The Character Emma Bloom is a minor character in the Popverse. However, she is a main character in the great pop war. In the popverse, she is allmost never seen at all. Making allmost no appearance at all. The Great Pop War In the great pop war, Emma is introduced at the same time as Jacob Portman. However, Iceman flys in and kills Jacob. Emma is sad and trys to kill iceman. However he gets away. The other eyeballs try to confort her. But she is still sad. She survives through some bad things. Then she and Ken Kaneki, Spider Gwen, Miss Fortune, and Nick Valentine take a ship to the JNW Land. Emmas life changes forever after that The Change When fighting JNWs, Emma sees Spider Gwen die. She screams and is draged away. She gets mind wiped by Freddy Funko. She becomes a JNW general. She is one of the leading JNWs. After Kaneki finds a new group and attacks again, she is left behind in the eyeball land. Ken thought he couod fix Emma. He tried showing her a picture of Jacob. But it did not work. He beat her in the head, but she would not regain her memories. Ken and Shinoa were debating to kill her or not. But Fishy Quilt came down and fixed her mind. Fishy then left. She started helping Kens group again. One Bad Invasion Emma, Ken, Harley Quinn and a few more people went to the JNWs. Emma pretended to be a JNW general. She said she captured some people. Then Wonder Woman jumped out and started killing JNWs. After a battle, Emma and her friends had to leave. Allmost all of there members were dead. Ken and Harley were in the ship, but as Emma jumped to get in the ship, Freddy Funko grabed her foot and dragged her out. He bashed her head on the ground, killing her. Ken cant save her, and has to leave and let her die. Death Emma is killed by Freddy Funko. She has her head bashed in by his telekinesis. She is revived by cuthulho at the end. Side Emma Is an eyeball member. She fights the JNWs, until she is captured and has her mind wiped by Freddy Funko. Then she serves as a JNW general. Until she has her mind fixed by Ken Kaneki with the help of Fishy Quilt. She rejoins the eyeballs. Then she attacks the JNWs and is murdered by freddy. The Great pop war 2 She does not make an appearance in the great pop war 2. The Great pop war 3. She does not make an appearance. The pop war 4 Emma does not appear in the pop war 4. The Great pop war 5 Part 1 Emma returns in the pop war 5. She does not want to join the jnws when they present their plan, even though make does. She is captured, and put in the prison. Part 2 She is confirmed to be returning in part 2 of the war. Personality She is scared after her mind wipe in the 1st war, and does not trust any one at all. She is depressed and scared, and very paranoid. Before the mindwipe, she was happy and cheerful. Relationships Jake Portman Jake is her best friend, and love interest. She is sad when he is killed in the 1st war, and gets missed off when Jake disgrees with her. She tries to protect him, but fails, and he is assigned to the "boring stuff" In a job. Leonerd Snart Like all eyeballs, she sees snart as a mentor, and does not want him to die. She tries to prevent his death at the hands of thresh, but fails, and he dies. Ken kaneki She was friend's with ken, and was saved by him on multiple occasions. After he disappears, she wonders where he is. Trivia *she was going to go with Jake in the 5th war, but this was changed to create a conflict between the 2 of them. *she did not appear in the 2,nd, 3,rd, or 4th wars. Category:Pop War Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Eyeballs